Widower
by lizzie056
Summary: His lips are draped with poison. His kiss is fatal. Chloe's old classmate seeks out revenge, while Lois and Clark face the repercussions of their actions.
1. Spider Kiss

**A/N: **Right, so this is my second fic and, you'll never guess what, it carries on right after my first, Constantine. So I suggest you read that one first or this one will make about as mush sense as an elephant with a balloon. Also, I really wanted to have a go at a Freak Of The Week fic, so here it is. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Smallville, but I do have Tom Welling chained up in my basement, do you think that counts?…

* * *

He held her in his hands. He had waited so long and now, finally, she was his. She was so beautiful, so delicate, so enchanting.

He pulled her close and gazed into her eyes. Her magnificent red eyes. She held his gaze all the more ferociously. She was his prize, his star. She was his Black Widow.

"Kevin dear, Samantha's here." His mother called up.

"Okay, send her up." Kevin shouted back. He placed his arachnid back into her custom made cage. He was so gentle with his placement, right on top of an authentic Smallville meteor rock. Against the green stone her small black body looked all the more stunning, or at least, he thought so.

Samantha, on the other hand was not so impressed with her boyfriend's new obsession. She could see it from the doorway where she was standing, and made a conscious decision to stay as far away as possible from Kevin's new love interest.

"I didn't see you at the Talon today." She said, knowing she would never catch his attention unless she asserted herself.

It worked; he spun round to face her.

"What? Oh, shit, crap. Manf I'm so sorry, I just, it just..." He could see she wasn't impressed. "I forgot. It's just, Leia arrived today." He picked up the spider.

"Leia?" Samantha could hardly believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah. Isn't she gorgeous?" He sighed, holding up the Black Widow so she could see it.

"Breathe taking." Samantha mumbled. Why didn't Kevin ever say that about her? _I'm jealous of a spider,_ she thought. _How pathetic._

"That's odd." Kevin said suddenly. He hadn't taken his eyes off _Leia_ the whole time.

"What's odd?"

"Just before, I could have sworn she had red eyes, not green." He lifted the spider up to his face. "I'm sure they were re…" Kevin let out an ear piercing scream and fell to floor, his face twisted in agony.

"My God! Kevin! Kevin!" Samantha ran to her lover's side. "Kevin! Kevin."

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched him writhe around on the floor. "Mrs. Watson!" She screamed. "Mrs. Watson please hurry!"

Samantha looked down. Kevin had fallen still. _My God_, she thought. His lips had turned a vile green. _He's not breathing! What do I do? What do I do?"_

She leant down and placed her lips on his…

…When Mrs. Watson rushed into her son's room, she found him and his girlfriend lying motionless on the floor.

* * *

_This chapter is dedicated to my friend Samantha. She eats men alive._


	2. Unable to Stay

**A/N: **I'm really not that happy with this chapter so I might come back and re-do it at some point, I'll let you know. Also, thank you to all of you who said you liked the description of my last fic. Unfortunately that was a one-shot, so a lot of description could be used, as this is part of a story I'm gonna have to use slightly less. But hopefully what I do write will be of the same standard.

**Disclaimer: **…I also have Hayden Christensen and Ewan McGregor down there…

* * *

His kisses flowed like wine, intoxicating, mesmerizing. Lois had never known such a perfect feeling. Her heart was soaring. Pure joy surged through her veins. No, not joy, love. Love like she never thought capable. Just for that moment it felt like time had stopped. It felt as if there was nothing else in the whole universe, just her, the stars and the man she loved.

Clark adorned his hand in her hair. Her beautiful soft hair. He'd never felt so happy as he did at that moment. It had taken him five minutes to get his feet back on the ground.

Her lips pressed against his, full of tenderness, compassion, love. And how he loved her. He loved her more than there are stars in the sky or grains of sand on the beach. And finally he knew, she felt the same.

Again their lips met and again there souls intertwined. The scene was perfect Lois thought. Juliet had found her Romeo. But as she smiled at this image of herself another thought broke into her mind. She had forgotten Paris. _Oh no…No, no…_

"No." She immediately pulled away, causing Clark to stumble forward.

"No, no, no…" Lois repeated as she walked away from the window. Her head hurt from the volume of thoughts rushing through it.

_I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that? How could I have been so stupid? What do I do know? I can't leave. I have to leave. I love him. I can't love him. I can't let myself love him. Oh for the love of Christ pull yourself together Lane!_

Clark could see something was giving her anguish. Had he done something wrong? Why had she pulled away?

"Lois?" He asked, moving slowly towards her.

She looked down at the floor; she couldn't bear to face him. "I can't do this Clark." Her voice was breaking. "I, I have to go." She turned towards the door.

"Lois wait!"

Clark had already lost Lana that day; he wasn't going to loose Lois as well. Especially after it had taken him so long to find her. He ran over to her and, taking her by the shoulders, turned her to face him.

The difference in their expressions couldn't have been more apparent. His face showed emotion, confusion, uncertainty. Her face was cold and impassive.

_Don't stop me Smallville._

"I don't understand." He began.

"Just exactly what is there to understand Clark?" Her voice was not as emotionless as her face. She cursed it for giving her feelings away. "I'm engaged Clark, to Lex. In a few months time I'm going to be Mrs. Lex Luthor! That's what you have to understand. I have to go."

She shrugged Clark's hands off her shoulders, not daring to look him in the eye. _Just get out Lois,_ she thought to herself._ This isn't fair on anyone. Don't put yourself through the pain again. Just leave._

Lois had long ago decided to take orders only from her mind; her heart was too fragile to listen to. _Lex won't be able to hurt you, _she reminded herself._ And you won't be able to hurt him._

Clark knew what she was doing; she'd made the mistake of telling him, what now seemed like a lifetime ago. A lifetime ago, when they'd sit and just talk. Talk about anything. She always saved her problems for him. He knew Lois better than she knew herself, and that's what made this reality all the more painful.

"You don't love Lex." He shouted after her.

Lois stopped dead in her tracks.

"Love has nothing to with this Smallville."

He was right of course. She didn't love Lex, but that was the whole point. She didn't love Lex and, as such, couldn't be hurt by him. It made sense, at least to her.

Clark, however, didn't plan on giving her up without a fight. He strode up to her and cupped her head in his hands. He wasn't going to make it easy for her to leave.

"How can you say that?" He willed her to look at him, but Lois merely kept her gaze on the ground.

"How can you say that Lois? After everything we've been through, after everything _I've_ been through. I see you and Lex together and I can't stand it. I've tried to pretend it doesn't matter, that I don't care but I can't. Lois I love you, but I can't understand why you won't allow yourself to feel the same way."

She was still avoiding eye contact, her face like thunder. Clark knew there was only one thing left for him to do.

"Lois, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

Lois looked Clark straight in the eye. Her conviction was clear. Ever since she was six Lois had being lying about her true feelings. This time was no different. Her voice was cold, almost robotic.

"I don't love you Clark."

She turned and left, never once looking back. Clark watched her leave, with a sensation in his chest that was worse than any kryptonite.

* * *


	3. Time To Think

**A/N: **I don't dislike Lana, not most of the time anyway, I just needed her out of the way for this story. Hence a very short chapter that gave me more grief trying to write it than it has any right to. The next ones will be better, I swear.

**A/N2:** Like always, you really need to have read my other fic for this one to make any sense.

**Disclaimer: **…And I plan on adding Christian Bale to my collection. He thought the bat cave was bad, he ain't seen nothing yet. Muhahaha!…

* * *

"Lana, you don't think that maybe your over-reacting just a little bit?" Chloe asked the pile of suitcases that now totally obscured her friend. She had a feeling that her point probably wasn't getting across as Lana continued to hurl the contents of her wardrobe into a nearby box.

"I mean, it not _that_ strange, really."

How could Chloe say that when she didn't even believe it. Clark was strange, _very_ strange. But, as Lois had so unwittingly remarked once, strange is good. Her cousin's words came back to her now. _"Just imagine how boring life would be if everyone was the same."_ Lois was much wiser than she was often given credit for.

"Just imagine how boring life would be if everyone was the same." Chloe hoped she could pass the words off as her own.

"What?" Replied the voice from behind the boxes.

"Well, difference is good." Chloe knew she wasn't selling this, and that the voice clearly wasn't buying it.

"No Chloe, honestly is good." Lana shot back.

"But Clark was honest with you…Eventually."

Lana sighed and emerged from the wardrobe, throwing the last of her tops into a case. For the life of her, she couldn't understand why she was so upset. True, Clark wasn't quite what she thought he was, but he _had_ been honest with her, and that's all she had ever wanted. And she'd thrown it right back in his face. Maybe that was the cause of her angst. Maybe she felt so bad because she hadn't been accepting. All her life Lana had considered herself a level-headed person, but when the test had come, she had failed, miserably.

Lana gathered up the boxes and placed them by her front door. Chloe leapt off the bed and moved to help her friend, only to find her with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, come on, it's not all bad." Chloe said.

"Well then why do I feel like such a villain?" Lana sobbed.

"You just need time is all." Chloe replied, echoing Lana's earlier argument. "It's a big adjustment."

"Take care of yourself Chlo." Lana whispered, embracing her friend in a heartfelt hug.

"You too." Chloe said as she pulled back, her smile reassuring Lana.

"Tell Lois and Clark that I said bye."

"I will. Don't away stay too long."

"I won't. Goodbye Chloe." And with that, Lana Lang picked up her bags and left.

* * *


	4. The Kiss of Death

**A/N:** I understand that this is a lot of time to spend on someone other than the main characters, but if you read it you'll discover that it's somewhat of a metaphor for two _very_ important characters. Don't think I'd be so unkind as to leave you with nothing.

Having said that…Due to an English teachers sudden desire for essays, that next couple of chapters could take a little longer. Sorry. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed, you are my motivation.

**Disclaimer: **…I have this thing about men in tights. My mate says it's perverted, but I think it sensible. At least you know what you're getting…

* * *

Darkness shrouded everything. Space, time; memories and emotions, all was lost to the shadow of death. Pale and thin, her icy fingers gripped his throat and drew his head in closer to hers. She pressed her lips to his, staining them with her everlasting mark. A memory of what is to come. And then, as quickly was she had come, Death left, engulfed by the darkness she had given birth to. But the taste of her kiss remained on his lips.

* * *

Kevin woke with a start, unsure of what had happened, or where he was. All he knew is that he had to leave.

He sat up and looked around, trying to make sense of his surroundings. He appeared to be in a hospital bed; indeed, next to him he could hear the unmistakable sound of a heart monitor. How he had got there he did not know, let alone _why_ he was there. Apart from being a bit dazed he felt fine. Except in his lips, there he could feel nothing.

"Kevin? Kevin!" From behind the closed door he could hear his mother's hysterical cry.

"Mom?" He called back, though his voice was weak and hollow.

His mother burst through the door, tears rampaging down from her reddened eyes. It was clear she was in emotional distress, but why Kevin could not understand.

"Kevin! Oh, my boy. My boy…" She embraced her son's head in her arms and caressed him with the love that only a mother can have.

"They told me you'd be dead." Mrs. Watson sobbed, though her tears were now of joy and relief. "I thought I'd lost you."

"Mom…" Kevin sighed, trying to hold back his own tears.

"And when I walked into your room, and found you, you and Samantha on the floor…"

"What?"

Kevin was slowly putting two and two together. Why his mother was so upset, why he had woken up in a hospital bed, why he had dreamed of Death. But still so many questions. He took his mother's head and turned it toward his own.

"Mom," he asked, steadying his voice. "Mom, what happened?"

"It was that horrid spider." She whimpered. "They…the doctors that is…they, they said…said it had bitten, bitten you and Samantha and…and…"

She trailed off, it was too much. Her head fell into her hands as the tears streamed down her face.

"Mom," Kevin asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. "Mom, where's Samantha?"

"Dead!" His mother wailed.

* * *

Again, he was surrounded by darkness, only this time it was of his own making. Tears burnt his eyes as their taste stung his lips.

_How could this happen?_ Kevin thought. _She was just there and then, and then…_

He couldn't carry on. The memory was too painful.

He put his hand to his head and let out a heart-wrenching sob. A fresh river of tears poured forth from his soul.

Samantha had been the only girl he had ever truly loved. And, he felt sure, she was the only girl to have ever loved him. She was the only one to recognize him for being different. The only one to see past the quirkiness and find the _real_ him. She was the only one to accept him for what he was. She was the only one not to have turned away. She was the only one for him. And now, she was dead.

Dead. The word was even more hateful now to Kevin than it had been when his father had died…

He clenched his fists up in anger, just as a young nurse walked into the room.

"Kevin Watson?" She asked, far to blatantly Kevin felt. Could she not how grief stricken he was? Could she not just leave him alone?

He grunted a yes.

"Just a few quick tests." She reassured him, reaching for a thermometer.

"Open up and say _ah_."

Kevin did not feel in the mood for such degradation, but he complied, surly.

The nurse bent down and placed the thermometer in his mouth. As she did her finger grazed his lip.

There was an eerie green glow.

Even before Kevin had realised what had happened, the young nurse was lying motionless on the floor.

* * *


	5. The Morning After

**A/N:** First point. I'm sorry this one took so long but as I was working with my four favourite characters, I really wanted to do them justice. I hope I've managed to achieve that.

Second point. I just got back from London yesterday where, due to a tremendous amount of luck, four suicide bombs failed to go off. This chapter is dedicated to all the brave members of the London emergency units, who acted with such fearlessness and bravery on 7/7, and to the people of London for showing that, despite the threat, we shall not be terrorised. These are the real heroes.

**Disclaimer:** Sloppiness aside I still own nothing, not even the Aeroplane 'Surely' gag. But I have added David Duchovny to my collection, as well as making Welling and Bale perform the Superman/Batman battle in Hush. It wasn't pretty, forgot neither of them really have superpowers. Well Batman doesn't _really_ have superpowers anyway but that's not the point.

* * *

The smell of fresh, morning coffee wafted out of the Talon, enticing hassled commuters in with its promise of a quick pick-me-up.

* * *

"What is this?" A frustrated solicitor barked at the young woman behind the counter. "What the hell is this!"

Lois sighed, she was drained and worn out, and was _not_ in the mood for this. It may have been the Christmas holidays, but festive cheer was not something she eagerly engaged in. She looked, with heavy eyes, straight at the customer.

"It's coffee." She said pointedly.

"It's crap." He replied.

Something in Lois snapped. She was too tired and too emotional to be dealing with petty complaints. Her body ached from the lack of sleep. She'd been up all night weeping silent tears for the manner in which she had rejected Clark. Thankful at least that Lex was away on business and could not question her on her mood. She didn't want to have to talk; she didn't want to have to stand. She just wanted to fall down in a heap and cry her heart out. But she wouldn't, Lois Lane was stronger than that.

Her mind had plagued her all night with images of her meeting with Clark. She tried to work out what had gone wrong. Tried to justify her mind's decision to her wounded heart. She knew that at some point she must have fallen asleep, as she had woken up to a sodden pillow. She hadn't dreamed, only remembered, which brought more tears.

A long, warm bath had helped her to regain her composure. She managed to convince herself that she had made the right decision. Well, almost managed to.

It was odd, but the less Lois tried to think about the night before, the more she found herself needing to. She remembered as clear as daylight the touch of Clark's skin against hers has his hand had brushed against her cheek. Clark and her had always touched each other before, for a hug or a bit of play fighting, but this time it was different. His touch had been so intimate, so tender. And the kiss…

Lois had felt more love in that kiss than she'd ever felt before in her life. It felt right, as if everything up to that kiss had been wrong. As if his kiss was meant for her, and hers for him.

Lex never kissed her like that. Lex's kisses made her feel desired, yes, but not loved. And still, Lex did love her, in the only way he knew how. And she loved him, but she loved Clark more. Much more.

Lex would buy her the world if she did but ask for it, but Clark… Clark would make her the world. And the sun, and the moon, and the stars…

_But that's what wrong._ Her head told her. _If you let him get close, you'll only end up hurting him, and yourself. And love is **not** worth that._

She sighed and looked back at the customer. She needed to vent off some pent up frustration, and this self-obsessed, lard-arse seemed as good a target as any.

"Sir," She said sweetly. "I'm sorry if the coffee is not to your liking, but perhaps if you managed to get up off your fat ass five minutes earlier each morning you could make it to your own standards."

She took a deep breath. "Although, judging by your substantial girth, I can see that you probably need those extra five minutes to locate your legs under that mass of blubber you call a stomach. Now, back your considerable backside out of my queue and waddle your way onto whatever brainless moron hired you."

She turned on her heel and stormed into the storage room, knowing that, had Lana been there she would have been in for a serious telling off. But, as she was not, Lois afforded herself a sly smirk. Perhaps things weren't _that_ bad after all.

* * *

As the morning dragged on the cold winter sun travelled higher into the sky. The overworked commuters were slowly replaced by hungry teens. Lois had just successfully broken her seventh cup of the day.

* * *

Martha sighed as she placed the phone back on its receiver. She had been hoping for a quiet week away from the hassle of managing the Talon, in order get some much needed house work done, but from what her head waitress had just told her, that was a luxury she just couldn't afford. In the space of twelve hours, her assistant manager had run off to Metropolis while Lois had launched a one-woman war on the cup supply.

Martha put her hand to her head and let out another heartfelt sigh. She loved running the Talon, but at the moment it just seemed to be taking up more time than she had. On top of that, she had planned to spend the day trying to work out what was wrong with Clark.

Of course, her son had denied that anything was wrong with him that morning, but his mother knew better. And she felt that, somehow, Clark's withdrawn demeanour, Lana's sudden departure and Lois' new found hatred of crockery must be connected. And she also felt that she had a pretty good idea how. All she needed to do now was confirm her theory and to do that, she would need to spend sometime alone with Clark.

Well, perhaps the glass was half full after all.

"Clark?" She shouted, knowing that, despite her son being on the other side of the farm, he would still hear her.

"Clark, I need you to drive me into town."

* * *

The phrase 'soul mates' has always been very loosely defined. The one constant definition is of two souls, perfectly matched to one another, destined to fall in love again and again, thought out the sands of time.

How two souls match each other perfectly however is not so easy to explain. Most people would think that for two people to fall totally in love they must be similar in almost every way. They must have the same likes and dislikes, the same out looks on life, meet every obstacle in a matching manner. In short, the two must be identical.

Martha had never believed in that particular train of thought. In fact, she believed the opposite. For two souls to match perfectly they must complement, not copy, each other. In this way, both members of the relationship feed of the other's strengths, learn new philosophies and, ultimately, ensure emotional growth. This is the only way to allow for a full and lasting relationship. After all, what two souls could seem more different than the one belonging to a big-city law student and the one within a small-town farmer?

It then stands to reason that if one soul _really _doesn't want to talk about something, then its partner _really_ does.

* * *

"I just can't understand how it all managed to go so wrong." Clark muttered as he pulled the truck into a near by space.

"I'm sure Lana didn't mean to act so rashly." Martha tried to reassure her son, but the truth was, she didn't know how.

"I know." He half-smiled back. "I just wish it was the Lana thing that was really upsetting me. At least I'd almost predicted _her_ reaction…"

Clark's voice trailed off as he let his hands slip from the steering wheel. Memories from the previous night suddenly came rushing back to him. He had no intention of stopping them, he never had. Since they'd changed from actions to images he'd tried to find something that could change the situation he was currently in. He tried to find something in Lois' voice that would indicate a lie. He tried to visualise the flicker of her eye, or hear the skip of her heartbeat. But it was no good. No matter how much effort he put in he always reached the same conclusion. Lois' conviction had been too strong. _Maybe she really doesn't love me?_

No, her kiss. No person could show that much tenderness to another without some kind of love being involved. It was never a matter of _if_ she loved him, but _how_.

Clark had heard on so many occasions from Lois how she wouldn't allow herself to love. He'd wanted to tell her that was nonsense. He'd wanted to show her how to love. He wanted to now more than ever. _But how can I help her to feel love?_ He caught himself thinking. _I don't know if I can even feel love. Is what I feel for Lois just an imitation of human love?_

Martha looked to the young man sitting next to her, obviously lost in his own thoughts.

"I don't suppose I can convince you to come in?"

"Lois won't want to talk."

"Well, then you'll have to make her." Martha smiled. "Come on, I'm not getting out until I know you're coming with me."

And for the first time that day, Clark smiled. A warm, heartfelt smile. After all, he knew he loved Martha and Jonathon, so his feeling for Lois had to be real. Love does not discriminate for race.

"Okay." He laughed. "But don't blame me when she starts hurling mugs at the walls."

* * *

"I don't suppose I can help you with that?"

Lois looked up from the spilt coffee she had been mopping up to the caring face of Clark Kent, his expression masking his true feelings. To any onlooker it would appear that he was just offering to help a friend, but Lois wasn't just any onlooker. She could see right through Clark, just as well as Clark could, well, see right through anyone else.

She sneered at his outstretched hand.

"I can manage perfectly well be myself Smallville." She snapped. "If you're looking for a damsel in distress I suggest you go find Lana because I am _not_ in the mood for chivalry.

She picked herself up and dusted off her hands, not courageous enough to look Clark in the eye. All her conviction from the previous night had been spent.

Clark put his hand back in his pocket and followed her to the counter.

"We need to talk." He said with the utmost seriousness. His was the only voice that could make Lois feel like a naughty school girl, silly and diminutive. Oh, how she hated and loved that voice.

"Talk about what?" Came the curious call from across the room.

Lois and Clark looked at each other. Each knowing what the other was thinking. Fighting or not their innate connection could not be silenced.

_Not here. Not now._

"Talk about what?" Chloe asked again as she sat herself down besides her two best friends.

Lois and Clark stood silent; each hoping the other would come up with the excuse. None came.

Chloe didn't need here journalistic instincts to tell her that something was wrong. She learnt back smiling, emitting confidence.

"Surely, you're not wanting to talk about the suffocating tension now are you?"

"No we're _not_." Lois said quickly, stifling Clark's comment to the contrary. "And don't call me Shirley." She added for good measure.

"Good." Chloe said in a business like manner. "Then maybe you were wanting to talk about the two very eerie deaths that happened last night?" Happy that she had now captured her audience, and, as such, stopped them tearing each other limb from limb.

"What deaths?" Lois asked, happy now that her talk with Clark had been postponed.

"Well, my source at the hospital told me…"

"With source would this be?" Clark said. He knew how Chloe got her sources and, despite his overwhelming feelings for Lois, he still felt protective over her younger cousin, in a sort of older brotherly way.

"The one who said I have hair like the rays of the sun." Chloe answered matter-of-factly, earning a smile from her cousin in the process. "Anyway, he said they brought in a couple late last night, about our age. He couldn't give me any names." She added, pre-empting Lois and Clark's question. "One had been bitten by his pet spider, the other had some toxin in her bloodstream, they didn't know what though."

"I'm guessing from the _didn't_ that they never got a chance to find out." Said Clark.

"Well no." Chloe continued. "But while the poisoned girl _did_ die, her boyfriend with the bite didn't."

"Why's that unusual?" Lois asked as she finished serving a customer.

"Because, he was bitten by a Black Widow spider." Chloe answered triumphantly.

"Aren't they about fifteen times more deadly than a rattle snake?" Clark remarked.

"Wow, looks _and_ brains." Lois jibbed. "Where_ver_ did Lana find you Smallville?"

_Uh-oh_ Chloe thought. _I've stumbled into a Lane-Kent mine field._

Not wanting to incite any more arguments, she quickly rushed in the rest of her explanation, just as Clark was about to return Lois' comment.

"Yes, exactly, so he _doesn't_ die. But the other death was a nurse who was attending him. And both her _and_ the girlfriend had the same poison in their veins. And, get this, guy bitten by Black Widow spider, his girlfriend and an attractive young nurse both dead, bitten guys lips were reported to be _meteor-rock_ green."

Chloe caught a look in Clark's eyes and knew that he was no doubt blaming himself for this.

"So…" Lois said, turning from the coffee maker, totally oblivious to any connection between the meteors and her lover. "…A kiss of death. That's convenient."

_She doesn't miss a beat does she._ Clark found himself thinking.

"Well that's certainly one possibility." Chloe answered, quick to ease the tension.

"I'm sure he had no intention of causing any harm." Clark shot back.

"Yes, but the point is he _did_." Lois glared.

_Oh no._ Chloe sighed.

"He can't be victimised for expressing his feelings."

"But his _feelings_ had dire consequences."

"Nobody purposely sets out to hurt someone."

"But they _do_ Smallville. Everyday, out there in the big, wide world, people _do_ hurt each other. Whether they mean to or not."

"So, anyway." Chloe jumped in as Lois and Clark glared at each other. "I know you two didn't get set a project for over Christmas, but over at Met U they wanted me to find and write a story and I know you two don't need the extra credit or anything but it can't hurt getting a bit of practice in. So why don't me and Clark head over to the hospital and see what we can find out and Lois, you can…"

"…I'm meeting Lex." Lois looked down at her watch, avoiding Clark's gaze. He was the only person who could make her feel ashamed. "We're picking out the cake today." She offered as an explanation.

"Right then, I'll take Clark and we'll meet you later." Chloe said as she grabbed Clark's arm. "Have fun."

But even as the words left her mouth Chloe know she had made a mistake. The desperate look on Clark's face, and the distraught one on Lois' signalled that she was going to have anything but fun.

* * *


	6. In The Corner

**A/N:** A rather important thought has popped into my head, **I need a proof-reader**. So if anyone wants the job you not only get to read the chapter before anyone else but you can make suggestion for change, (which are always welcome in reviews anyway) and I'd be more than happy to proof-read for you in return. Anyway, drop me an e-mail if you're interested. Now on with the show…

* * *

"Wow," Chloe shivered as she pulled her coat up around her neck. "It was actually colder in there than out here."

Clark gave her a rather less-then-amused look.

"Okay, so maybe tact has never been a strong point of mine, but seriously, I'm doing the best I can with the limited information I have."

"And what information would that be?" Clark asked, sure that it was only Lois, himself and Martha who knew what had really happened the night before.

"Well, first I ran into Lana and got _her_ take on events." Chloe continued, shooting Clark a harsh look.

"Oh…"

"Oh indeed." She said with a smile. "How're you holding up?'

"I'll survive." He answered as they both climbed into Chloe's Beetle.

"Good." She remarked.

The rest of what had happened Chloe had had to guess at. Lana had mentioned how on her way back from Clark's she had run into Lois, and, as much as Chloe still didn't like admitting it, Lois and Clark had become very close over the past year. Not that she was jealous of her older cousin, after all, Chloe had gotten _very_ close to some of the lads in Met U, no it was just that it used to be Chloe and Clark who were the best of friends. After she had left for Metropolis and Lois had enrolled at Kansa A+M her two friends had become grudgingly closer, to the point were they now knew each other better than they knew themselves.

Still, there was one thing Chloe did know that Lois didn't. Well two really. After all, she'd been the first one to point out the obvious fact that Lois and Clark were adorned in each other, a point they had both strongly denied until, Chloe guessed, last night.

"You know," She ventured as she pulled the car out. "She does love you, she just doesn't know what to do about it."

"That sounds like Lois." Clark admitted with a half-smile. "How did you figure it out?" He asked seriously.

"What? You mean with the blatant _'kiss of death'_ gibe? Or what about her being uncharacteristically unenthusiastic about the prospect of cake? Really Clark, it was hardly rocket science. Speaking of which…" She stole a glance at Clark, trying to work out his mood; admittedly, Lois had _always_ been better at that. "…How are those landings coming?"

"About as well as everything else." Clark answered, attempting humour.

"She'll come round eventually." She said with an air of comfort.

"Knowing my luck it will be at the same time as Lana does."

"Well, when that time comes I'll lend you the coin to flip."

They both laughed and moved the conversation on to their current investigation and dire Christmas presents.

* * *

"Name?"

"Harriet. Harriet Tispie."

The hospital receptionist shot Chloe a very cynical look, which Chloe returned with her most reassuring smile.

"I'm a med student from A+M. Dr…" She quickly glanced at the staff list. "Dr. Woodnit invited me to tail him for the day. Y'know, get the _real_ hospital experience and all that."

Clark stifled a laugh. He could avoid being seen, but being heard was a different matter. He continued to skim through the hospital database, faster than a, well you know.

"Firstly," The receptionist sneered at Chloe, unaware of what was going on behind her. "It's Dr. Rudknick. And secondly _he_ is a _she_."

"Oh," Chloe giggled innocently. "I, er…" A quick gust of wind from behind the receptionist's deck signalled that Clark had gotten what they had come for, and had swiftly departed. "I er… must have come to the wrong hospital." Chloe explained, thinking on her feet. "Sorry." She said sweetly.

The older woman snorted and turned back to her desk. Chloe walked down the hall and darted around a corner.

"Did you get it?" She whispered.

"Kevin Matthew Watson." Clark said with an air of triumph. "Brought in last night with a presumably fatal spider bite. Was put up in room 51, which is now occupied by…" He handed Chloe a scribbled on piece of paper.

"Mrs. Kernshaw?" She said in disbelieve. "Wow. Didn't she turn extinct like a billion years ago?"

"Apparently not." Clark laughed quietly. "Here look," He continued pointing to the page. "The attending nurse was Gabriel Howard, who collapsed and later died this morning of…"

"…An unknown toxin." Chloe finished. "Whatever would I do without you Speedy?"

"Well, you might start with some actual investigating, Harriet." He jested.

"Oi, watch it you. Kevin Watson, Kevin Watson. I know that name."

Clark looked at her inquiringly.

"He was in my math class in high school." She explained. "Him and Greg Arkin _used_ to be best friends."

"A.k.a, Bug Boys."

"Exactly. So, does lightening strike the same place twice."

"It has happened before." Clark said thoughtfully. "You think he could be a danger, I mean, a _bigger_ danger."

"Well, from what I can remember he _did_ have a thing for pretty girls. After all, he did ask yours truly out." She said smugly.

"And you said _yes_?"

"Well, he just looked so desperate. I mean he'd already been turned down so many times before, especially by, er, _other people_…" She trailed off.

"I'm guessing he wasn't quite Lana's _type_." Clark said with a sense of understanding. "So, what'd we do now?"

"Well erm," Chloe look at the scribbled hospital record in her hand. "I guess we should go talk to Mrs. Watson, see if she's seen her son."

"Maybe I should head down to the sheriff's office and see if…" Clark was cut short by the familiar sound of _'Losing My Religion'_ ringing from his phone.

"It got you in the corner." Chloe said mockingly.

"That coming from the girl whose favourite song is _Livin' on a Prayer_."

Chloe blushed as Clark looked down at his message.

"What is it?" Chloe asked, noticing the sudden change in Clark's expression.

"Lex wants my help picking out the ring." Clark answered, not bothering to hide his contempt. "I don't know why he even bothers. We haven't exactly seen eye to eye for quite a while now."

"But you're still _his_ best friend." Chloe rationalized. "Which is really quite sad when you think about it."

"I guess."

"You know you have to go. It's the curse of being a best man."

"I know." He said through clenched teeth. Shoving his phone back in his pocket, Clark turned to Chloe. "I'll see you later Chlo."

"Remember Clark." She called as he walked off. "Everybody hurts!"

* * *

**A/N2:** Mrs. Kernshaw is dedicated to Mrs. Ryan. She's been teaching history so long she's become it.


	7. You Said No

**A/N:** Just reviewing my reviews. In answer to the 'will Pete be in this story' question, yes he will be, but not for a while yet. Sorry this one took so long, and that's it's slightly ranty, I just hate micro-mini wearing blondes.

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. Same as always.

* * *

He walked down the alleyway huddled into himself. His hands rubbed against one another in a vain attempt to get warm. His head swam and his lips bled. His eyes had glazed over and fresh rain dripped off his sodden hair.

_What have I done? How?.. How could this have happened? So, so cold. Can't get warm. Samantha! God! Oh Christ. I need to get home. But, but, what will mom say? What can I tell her? Shit._

Involuntarily Kevin's hand moved towards his mouth. The taste of blood on his tongue had altered him, but as he drew his arm back, he turned his face in disgust. His fingers were dripping green blood, think and clotted. _More like poison,_ he thought bitterly.

_What have I become? How can I go home now? How could I ever be accepted by anyone anymore? I need a place to think. God, so cold. I need help. Who am I kidding? Who in their right pissin' mind would help me. I'm just a jumped-up freak. I AM A FUC…_

"I swear, the next time that Lane klutz serves me a cup of her crap I'm throwing it back in her face." A girl's voice interrupted Kevin's trail of thought.

"At least she left, let someone else cover her shift. And it could have been worse, one time she poured a whole jug of ice tea over Mandy. Crazy cow. I mean how does someone like that land a guy like Lex Luthor?" Another voice responded.

Kevin poked his head around the alley corner. _Rachael._ He smiled. _She'll help me. She owes me that._

"Yeah, well, did you see Sullivan leave with Clark Kent? Like, what the hell's going on there?" Rachael asked her friend while pulling her long blonde hair out of her scarf.

"Maybe guys really do like the stubborn, opinionated kind." Her friend laughed mockingly. "Perhaps there's just no room left for us damsels in distress in this big, bad world." She wiped a pretend tear from her perfectly powdered eye. Suddenly the two former cheerleaders bust into a laughing fit that even a hyena would be proud of.

"Mmm…Clark Kent." Rachael said. "Come on," taking her friend by the arm. "I'm in the mood for an Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, mini-skirt feast."

The two girls headed towards Kevin, their teeth chattering, which was hardly surprising considering that their idea of a winter wardrobe was a skirt that came down to just above the knee.

"But I wanted to watch Tobey Maguire."

"_Please _Alice. Maguire is _such_ a geek, you can do _so_ much better." Rachael assured her friend.

"Rach…"

"Ah!" The two girls jumped at the hoarse whisper. "Who's, who's there?" Rachael ventured.

"It's me Kev. Please, I need your help." He moved into the light. Rachael's hands flew to her eyes, as she tried to hide the sight. Her friend was less subtle.

"**AH! AHHH! AHHHHHH!**" She screeched at the top of her voice.

"Please, please be quite." Kevin pleaded.

She continued to scream.

_Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God._ The same thought ran through his head over and over, faster and faster.

"Shut up bitch! Just shut up!" His eyes bulged. _Why has no one come yet?_ In his mind, hours had passed, but in reality, barely two seconds had elapsed.

_She won't shut up. What can I do? I can't let them find me. They'll lock me up. Cut me up! Oh Christ. Oh, shit. What can I do? I could… I could._

And with that, Kevin pounced on Alice, smothering her mouth with his. He kissed her passionately, literally finding her core and pilling the life out of her. She fell limp in his arms. It was now Rachael's turn to scream, as she stood frozen to the spot. Kevin turned to her, grinning manically.

Striding threateningly towards her, his eyes flashed with revenge as he scooped her into his arms.

"Why?" She breathed.

"So you know how it feels to be humiliated." He leaned in closer. "Because you said no."

His lips pressed to hers.

* * *

Martha stirred down the alley besides the Talon disbelievingly. She swallowed hard. "Stacy," She called. "Call the Sheriff. Tell her to be quick." It didn't really matter, there was no one there to catch…

* * *

**A/N 2:** The moral of this story is that stubborn, opinionated women get Kryptonian gods. Mini-skirt wearing platinum blondes get a gravestone. It's more to reassure myself than anyone else but there you go.


	8. The Unholy Trinity

"_I know not by what power I am made bold, Nor how it may concern my modesty in such a presence here to plead my thoughts; But I beseech your Grace that I may know the worst that may befall my in this case, If I refuse to wed Demetrius." _

_Hermia, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Shakespeare_

* * *

"I don't think Lana or Chloe are going to be particularly pleased with _pink_ bridesmaid dresses." Lois remarked, looking over the sketches the designer had just handed her.

"Well, I don't know." Lex smiled teasingly. "I think Lana will be very pleased."

"Fine." Lois said tightly. "I don't think _I'm_ going to be too pleased with pink bridesmaid dresses."

"But Lois," Lex joked tantalizingly. "Everybody's wearing them in Europe."

"But we're not in Europe, are we." Lois answered blatantly.

"Ah, but you _were_ born in Germany." Lex continued to tease. He found Lois ever so attractive when she was wound up.

"Yes, and I had my first period in Russia, but that doesn't exactly mean I like Vodka now does it?" She snapped back.

"Er, maybe I zhould wait ootzide?" The petite designer mumbled, eyeing the office door.

"No, no, Madam" Lex reassured her. "We'll just have two of those." He said, pointing to the pink dresses. "Have my assistant arrange a fitting."

"Qui, Mousier Luthor." The little French woman smiled as she made her way to the door, Lois' eyes on her all the way.

As soon as she had closed the door Lex's smiley face vanished as he snapped round to face Lois.

"What the hell was that?" He sneered.

"That's just what I was about to ask you." She replied.

"With the amount of money I'm pouring into this wedding the least you could do is show some enthusiasm." Lex groaned, his voice thick with contempt. "Or at the very least gratitude!"

This comment cut Lois deep. She had always maintained that she didn't love Lex Luthor for his money, but because…because…

Because what she didn't even know anymore. The Lex Luthor she had fallen in love with over a year ago now had slowly slipped through her fingers. She hardly even recognised the power mad business tycoon standing in front of her.

Ever since he had inherited LuthorCorp, Lex had undergone a radical change. His tongue now longed for the taste of success, and his eyes flashed with the prospect of power, power he had no problem with asserting in their relationship.

_How are we ever going to make a marriage work if we can't even manage the wedding?_ She whispered inwardly.

"I didn't know there was a price on love." She stated, her voice now scornful as well.

"Everything has its price." Lex answered as he moved towards his desk.

Lois watched him turn his back on her once again. "Why are we doing this Lex?" She suddenly asked the question that had been plaguing her all morning. "What's the point of any of this?"

"Why Lois," Lex exclaimed, his voice suddenly much softer. "Because we love each other." He said matter-o-factly, whilst taking her in his arms.

"Oh." She said. "Yes, right. Of course."

"Look, I know this wedding seems like a nightmare, but it will all be over soon. Then we can spend the rest of our lives together."

"I can't wait." She muttered, placing her head on his chest.

"Yes, yes." He crooned whilst stroking her hair. "Soon, everything we've ever dreamed of will be a reality.

_And what do you know about my dreams?_ The thought sprung into Lois' head so fast she wasn't even aware of it at first. But then, maybe it was right. After all, what did Lex know about her dreams?

"And what dreams would these be?" Lois spoke, unsure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Why, any dreams you want." Lex eyed her seductively. "Together we'll be the envy of all the world. I'll be the king and you, Miss Lane, will be _my_ magnificent queen. _'Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes to twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars._'"

"I thought I told you no more Shakespeare." Lois interrupted as she pulled herself out of Lex's embrace.

"Well, I can't help it if your beauty inspires such words." Lex mocked. "A beauty that soon all men shall gaze upon and feel remorse, for losing the exquisiteness of Lois Lane, to me." Lex smiled, taking her hand and kissing it.

_Nothing more than a trophy._ Lois pulled her hand back. "You talk too much."

"That's always been one of Lex's many attributes." A familiar voice called from the doorway.

"Clark." Lex beckoned over to his friend, who was currently standing in the office entrance, with his arms crossed over his chest. He had been making quite a habit of that stance lately. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Come on in."

"No, it was my fault for interrupting, I should have knocked." Clark said with more than a hint of attitude as he strode over to the _happy_ couple.

"Since when have you been sorry, Smallville. You've always come and gone as you please." Lois' voice was harsh but her actions seemed far more insecure. She was dusting off her legs, unable to get rid of the sudden feel of dirtiness that had washed over her.

As she looked up her eyes met Clark's, and they stood for a moment, caught in each other's gaze. Lois couldn't help it, her eyes pleaded with Clark's to save her, to take her away. But this time it was Clark's turn to look away. _Not here. Not like this._

Lex spotted Lois and Clark's little stare, and had thusly noted Lois sudden chance in disposition. _Something's going on here._

"Now," He commented, his prepared utterance barrelled with double-meaning. "What's gone on with you two? You've not had another fight be any chance?" He eyed them menacingly.

"No." "Not a chance." Lois and Clark said simultaneously, which was far from a coincidence as far as Lex was concerned. He'd let it pass though, for now.

"Well, it's good to know everything's okay. I could hardly have my bride and my best man at odds now could I? Still," He paused dramatically. "I suppose there could be worse alternatives." Lex looked between Clark and Lois, neither of whom was showing any reaction to his comment, at least not outwardly.

"So Lex," Clark spoke suddenly, eager to shift the uncomfortable silence that had settled. "You wanted my help with something."

"Ah, yes, that's right." Lex answered enthusiastically. "Lois, love, be a dear and leaves us alone a minute."

_Love? Dear! What the hell is he getting at?_ A similar thought flashed through both Lois' and Clark's mind.

"Lex," Lois half-snorted, "Why on earth would I want to do that?"

"So that me and Clark can discuss a very important topic." Lex reassured her, but his patience was clearly waning. This is what Lois wanted, she wanted Lex to lose his temper, get incensed, become mean, abusive, so that she would have no regrets about walking out of the door there and then. _Men are like steel; when they lose their temper, they lose their worth._

And if she walked out Clark would follow her, and she would feel safe, happy, loved. That same feeling that she'd felt the night before. All she had to do was walk out. Walk out. Walk out. It was easier said than done.

Clark looked from Lex to Lois. She was holding her head high. She looked proud, stubborn, and beautiful save for, her fringe, which she'd brought down to cover the left side of her face. She had a tendency to do that when trying to hide grief or tears. He couldn't understand how no one else seemed to notice it, not even Chloe. It had taken him just over a year to figure it out, and they hadn't even been particularly close at that time. Nowadays he'd almost subconsciously checked to see if she had done it, like she had last night. His mind was suddenly flooded with memories…

_"It's funny." She said, thinking her thoughts out loud. "All they are is just giant balls of gas, burning billions and billions of miles away. Most so far away that they're already dead, and their light's only just reaching us now. I don't know why," Lois added. "It makes me sad… Clar..."_

_She turned to face him to find that he was already gazing at her._

_Their eyes locked. They stood for a moment in total silence._

_Then Clark caught a strand of hair that had fallen over Lois' face. He carefully tucked it behind her ear. Lois knew what this meant, it had happened to her a thousand times before. It meant he was going to kiss her._

This was never going to work. It was all wrong. _I can't bear to be around her. Not now, not like this._

"Lois, Chloe was eager to speak to you." Clark's voice was the epitome of monotone. "I think she was heading to the Talon."

_You're dismissing me! How dare you Smallville. Right, well, see if I care. _

Lois was doing her best to keep her face passive. How could one man not bear to let her out of his sight when all she wanted to do was get out of it, while the other one couldn't seem to bare being around her. _It's called the Lane effect._ Her head told her.

"Well," Lois said sweetly, or, as sweetly as she could manage. "I better go meet her then, and leave you two boys to your own devices."

She grabbed her coat and keys, and shot Clark a look that could have been coated in kryptonite, gave Lex a twisted smile and stormed towards the door.

"I see you later sweetheart." Lex called after her. Lois could think of a thousand responses, none of them subtle.

Once she'd left the room Lex turned to his friend.

"Woman." He laughed and turned away. Clark was far from amused.

* * *

_Men! They're all the same._ Lois screamed to herself as she cascaded down the small country roads. She'd been driving for an hour now along the windy path, not caring where she was going or how long it would take. All she cared about was getting as far away as possible from Smallville. _Sure, some come nicer packagings but ultimately, underneath they're all just over-sexed, under-sophisticated slobs, without whom the world would be a far better place!_

"Arg!" She roared, releasing all her built-up frustration. "I am _not_ going to be some playboy millionaire's piece of arm-candy! I don't care anymore." She chocked suddenly as the awkward truth finally caught up with her.

"I don't love Lex." Lois sighed, trying to hold back an onslaught of tears. "I don't… I won't… I… I can't do this."

Salty tears glistened in the moonlight as they slowly started to escape from her eyes. Her pale skin was only marred by her flushed cheeks. Her hands started to shake on the steering-wheel as a sudden coldness grew inside of her. Her heart and eyes laid heavily, so much so that she almost didn't see the skeletal figure that came running out from the side of the road.

A sudden glint of light caught Lois' eye. She looked up just in time to notice the slim figure now frozen in the middle of the road, just a few yards ahead of her. The adrenaline rush took over and she swerved the car off the road, not a moment too soon.

She stumbled out of the silver convertible and turned to see her antagonist still rooted to the spot. It was too dark to see his face, but Lois was pretty sure he been scared out of his wits. That was no excuse.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!" She barked, her sorrow had quickly turned to anger. "You see these things?" She viciously pointed to her face. "They're called eyes, buddy. You might want to try them out!" Still no response.

"What? What?" Lois sighed, trying to calm her voice. "What's up?"

"Please." A weak voice emerged from the dark. "Help me."

"Help you with what?" Lois asked more sympathetically. The boy was still standing, so he couldn't be that badly hurt.

She grabbed her keys out of the lock and, switching on the small torch fixed to her key ring, moved swiftly towards the young man.

As she neared him though he pulled back, away from the small light.

"Do you promise to help me?" He called haplessly.

"_Yes._" Lois answered with all sincerity. "Yes, I promise to help you." She offered her hand forward as if to reiterate her willingness to help. Obviously, this person was either very shook up or very messed up. _Probably both._ Lois considered. _Why else would he be running around fields in this light?_

"What's you name?" He yelped.

"Lois Lane." She replied. "Now, come on, we need to get you somewhere safe."

"No, no." He whispered in a sing-song manner. "There's nowhere safe. Nowhere that can help me. You have to help me. You."

"And I will." Lois comforted. "But you have to let me get near to you." In the small light of her flashlight, Lois could see that the man was now cradling himself, swaying his arms side to side.

"Lois Lane, you're Lex Luthor's fiancée, aren't you?" He suddenly exclaimed.

"If I said I was reconsidering that title, would it make any difference to you?"

"No."

"Oh…" Lois sighed. "Well then, yes, I am. Why?"

"You can get me medicine." The man's voice was now becoming higher and more excited. "Those big labs that LuthorCorp have. You'll be able to find me a cure."

"I don't think I can do that." Lois said as her feet subconsciously started to back towards the car.

"No you promised!" He shrieked as he started to run towards Lois.

Lois' legs took off even before her body had time to think. Her feet pounded down on the hard concrete. In the dark she kept her head down, preying no cars would come down the secluded road. Her ears strained for sounds of her assailant, but she could hear none. Had she lost him?

Suddenly her foot slipped down a pothole and she crashed to the ground. She tried to get up, but some stronger force was pushing her down. As Lois lay flat on the floor, she felt a sudden presence kneeling over her. She could feel someone breathing on her ear.

"You're going to help me." A curt voice whispered. "Whether you like it or not."

Lois' world was suddenly filled with darkness.

* * *


	9. A Course of Action

**A/N: **My nose is blocked and I'm full of cold. The local press snubbed my latest article and my ears are still ringing from the concert I went to on Saturday. (Which was fantastic by the way.) Still, all in all not the best writing conditions, but you insisted, so here you go. It might not be perfect but it's something. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I really can't be arsed, I mean, you really think I own Smallville? I didn't think so…

* * *

"Here you go dear." Jonathon handed Martha a steaming cup of tea. She took it with hands still shaking. She had spent most of the afternoon explaining to the Sheriff how the bodies of two former cheerleaders had turned up in the alleyway behind her café. It had not been an easy task.

Outside the familiar sound of tyres against gravel could be heard. Martha and Jonathon looked up as Clark wondered into the kitchen, shoulders slumped and head down. He headed straight for the fridge.

"Where's the apple pie?" He mumbled.

"You ate all the apple pie." Jonathon remarked, just a little bitterly; Martha did make exceedingly good apple pie.

Clark, suddenly remembering himself, spun round to face his mother. She looked paler than usual, and weary around the eyes. "Mom?" He asked attentively. "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing really." Martha tried to brush it off. "It's just…"

"Bug Boy strikes back!" Chloe exclaimed triumphantly, storming through the kitchen door. "Uh, sorry." She receded, off their shocked faces. "It's just the door was slightly ajar, and I was _not_ listening in to your conversation because that would be bad and wrong… Sorry." She trailed off.

"Don't worry about it Chloe." Jonathon said, motioning her to sit down, which she did. "But, what's this about _Bug Boys_?"

"Well," Chloe glanced over at Clark, who just smiled and nodded. He knew how much she'd want to be the one to explain anything out of the ordinary. "We think there's a psychopathic nerd plaguing all Smallville's young and beautiful things that have shot him down in the past, in some sort of sick tale of revenge."

"That certainly makes things a lot clear." Martha sighed. "We found two bodies behind the Talon earlier today." She explained. "They looked as if they'd been poisoned."

"We think they probably had been." Clark said, stealing the words from Chloe's mouth. "Kevin, the Bug Boy." He corrected, looking to Martha and Jonathon. "According to his medical reports…"

"Which we _didn't_ go and look at." Chloe piped in.

"According to his medical reports," Clark continued. "He was bitten by a pet spider, a spider which we believe," He nodded to Chloe. "Was exposed and _mutated_ by Kryptonite. It's possible that when it bit Kevin this, _radioactivity_ was transferred and elaborated. That's how he would have killed those girls."

"Rachael Tunstall and Alice Craven." Martha sighed.

"Funny, I had gym with them." Chloe said. "They were okay, in a sort of preppy kind of way." She was lost for a moment in nostalgia, and then suddenly remembered. "I checked that address we _didn't get from the medical reports_." She continued, innocent to the last. "Mrs. Watson wasn't there. In fact, nothing was there, just the house. My guess is she packed up and left, people seem to be doing a lot of that recently."

Clark sighed, between Lana and Lois the last thing he need now was a murderous meteor freak. He stood up. "I need to find him, he can't be allowed to do this."

"Clark please no." Martha said, grabbing hold of his arm. "If he's been affected my Kryptonite who knows what he could do…" She was cut short, the look on her sons face telling her that his will was set, come hell or high water.

"Chloe," He turned to the blonde. "Do you know where he could be?"

"Well, after I couldn't get into the house I headed to the library. Stereotypical I know, but it seemed like a logical leap. Anyway, one of the junior Liberians, Helen I think, said she used to have a bit of a thing with our boy. Turns out she dumped him at a Star Trek convention. I told her to play it safe, just in case. It's not much, but stuff like that tends to be held in the big warehouse, just off route 80, it's a start."

She looked at Clark, he nodded and headed straight out of the door, leaving Martha, Jonathon and Chloe to just sit and wait.

* * *

**A/N2:** Worst. Chapter. Ever.


	10. Arach'ne

**A/N: **Okay, so I have nothing better to do, and I really need to get this story out of the way, so I can concentrate on homework and _Vows_ (which is my other, much darker future-fic, and personally, I think it's much better.) So, yeah, anyway, two chapters in a day; don't say I'm not kind to you.

* * *

Colours danced gaily before Lois' eyes as her head swam. Slowly she felt herself brought back to consciousness. The colours faded, and suddenly everything was dark and murky. Faint moonlight seemed to be coursing down through the closed shutters and into the immense space. Lois reasoned she must be in a warehouse, the all to familiar damp smell filling her head.

Sighing at the mess she'd got herself into this time she tried to stand, only to be pulled sharply back down to the ground. Realising for the first time that her feet were bound she tried her hands. They too were lashed together, though this time around a pole that bore her up.

She struggled vainly for a while, but the steel wires only tightened, digging into her skin. Exhausted and emotional, she admitted defeat; perhaps she would do best just to sit this one out.

_Typical!_ She heard her conscience scream. _You try to help some one, and where does it get you. From now on it's all for one and one for me, you hear!_ "Yeah, sure, great." She muttered, leaning back against the pole. She could taste blood in her mouth, and moved to touch her lips, and then thinking on, licked them instead. The liquid that met her tongue was cold and bitter, and though unmistakably blood, it was not her own.

In the deafening silence, Lois' ears caught the unambiguous sound of footsteps. They seemed to be pacing back and forth, to and fro.

"This is all I need." Lois muttered again. Then, with an air on confidence unbefitting the situation she called. "You know, you could have picked a better spot. I mean, abandoned warehouse, great in the films, but couldn't you have come up with something a bit more original?"

The pacing stopped suddenly, and then started again, although this time, it was louder, closer. All of a sudden, Lois could feel someone else's breath on her face. In the meagre light, she could not make out a face, but the breath was rancid in its smell.

"You're going to help me." An excitable voice cried out.

"Oh goody, it's you again." She answered calmly. "Yes, I think we've already established that fact thank you."

"You _are_ going to help me!" The voice repeated, this time closer.

"Yes! Yes I am going to help you." Lois shot back, trying to keep her cool. "I'm going to help you all the way to the mental asylum."

A strong force struck her across the cheek; drawing blood she knew this time was hers.

"Don't you say no to me!" Kevin screamed down at her.

"I didn't." Lois replied collectively. One of them had to keep their head, can it certainly wasn't going to be the boy.

"They always say no to me." Kevin started to whimper, kneeling down so that he was level with Lois.

"Oh, I wonder why?" She observed mockingly.

"You won't say no to me, will you?" He asked meekly.

"Well, that all depends on what you want." Lois said.

"I want you to hel…"

"Yes, yes, I know that." Lois reiterated. "But, just as a casual observation, how exactly am I meant to help you if you've got me tied up like this? Hum? Not very logical now is it?"

"I want you to scream for me." Kevin sniggered.

Lois looked down. In what little light there was she could just make the Dictaphone she had taken to carrying in his hand, the red light indicating it was recording.

"What kind of sick bastard are you?" She sneered.

He just giggled and held the recorder up higher. "Do you know the story of Arach'ne?" He teased. Even though Lois did, she had a feel it wouldn't matter. "You see, the story goes that Athena heard there was this woman on earth who happened to be a better spinstress than she was. Athena wasn't too happy to hear this and she came down and destroyed the woman's creations. When this mortal girl saw what had happened, that she'd insulted the Gods and that her life's work had been destroyed, she hung herself." Kevin reached up and started stroking Lois' hair off her face. "Athena took pity on the girl and touched her on the forehead with a magic liquid and said: _'You shall not die, Arach'ne. Instead you shall be transformed and weave your web forever.'_ And, at Athena's words, Arach'ne shrank and blackened. First her nose and ears fell off, and then her fingers turned into legs – and what was left of her became her body, out of which she spins and spins, left to spin her web."

Lois cocked her head up, wiggling out of his grasp. "So you think you're gonna turn me into a spider?" She said sternly. "That's cute. That's real cute, really. I like the novelty of it. Just one problem though, while you're obviously a very confused young man I really doubt that you're a Greek goddess, for so, so many reasons."

"I don't have to be." He chuckled, leaning closer again. "You see, I've found that the best way to get to a god, is to catch a goddess."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere." Lois said flatly. "And if you think Lex Luthor is gonna help you, just because you threaten to kill me, again you are wrong, for so, so many reasons."

"Who said anything about threaten?"

Kevin edged his way closer to Lois. Suddenly, whether by some tick of the moon or prepared calculation, his face was fully illuminated. His skin was the pale colour of rotten flesh; his wet eyes gleamed out of their black sockets, and his lips bore the stain of death.

Lois swallowed her disgust, the Dictaphone still on; she was determined not to scream. She struggled again against the wires that bound her, but it was no good. Kevin took her head in his surprisingly strong grasp, and pulled her forwards.

"Any lasts words?" He whispered into her lips.

"No." She ventured. "Not yet."

Two rank, slimy lips pressed against her own. She felt her neck go rigid. She fell forward, hoping and praying that there wasn't an afterlife; it wouldn't be pretty. Then, realizing there was a contradiction involved, merely hoped that there wasn't an afterlife.

Just as the darkness took her she was sure she heard someone scream her name.

* * *


	11. That It Were But A Dream

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, but I think you'll like this one. Don't hate me, I've got the next two chapters already written up. Soon, trust me, soon.

**Disclaimer:** I wonder what would happen if I said: "I do own Smallville." Hmm…

* * *

Clark stood at the warehouse door. His mind screamed at his eyes, telling them to look away, but his body just froze, like a deer in the headlights, unable to think, let alone move. The dark played no tricks on his eyes, although now, more than ever, he wished it did. Across the enclosed space, he saw one figure pull back from the other, standing up straight as the latter crumbled to the floor. He felt his mind turn awry, as it dared to think the unthinkable, and his voice called out a name that he prayed he wouldn't have to miss.

The standing figure spun around, realizing he was not alone, and in the pale moonlight his eyes gleamed like puddles of tears. And then, without guilt or remorse, the figure laughed. It was a harsh, harrow laugh: a laugh that clouded the mind and boiled the blood. This was how Clark found himself, as he stared at the limp little body surrounded by the manic laughter; his mind clouded, his blood boiled, he was left with only one impulse.

Faster than the eye could see he was standing over the affectionless psychopath, his feet hovering above the ground, giving him an extra foot of height.

Kevin's jubilation caught in the back of his throat at the sight of the of the menacing form that towered above him, the darkness obscuring its features, all he could see was two glowing red eyes. He fell back cowering, hiding his face from the terrible angelic figure. "What did you do to her?" It ordered, its voice stern but sad. "What did you do!"

"She, she said she could help me…" Kevin whimpered, unsure of what to say. "And, and she has. Now, when _they_ come they'll see her and they'll know they have to help me, otherwise I'll do it again."

Suddenly he felt a vice like grip around his neck. He was being pulled to his feet, and then, further up still, until his feet were no longer touching the ground. His head swam as the blood collected inside it, dizzying him and petrifying him. He dared to look into the red eyes, only to find them too overpowering to hold his stare at, there was something in them, something behind the anger, something good. He coughed, and felt himself being thrown to the floor with such force that he rolled several times before halting.

Clark's feet touched down on the floor, and he was over by Lois' side in a flash. He turned her over onto her back and stroked the hair out of her face. She was still, peaceful but ever so pale. "Lois?" He whispered, trying to wake her from her daze. "Lois?"

"Did you know that spider-web is stronger than steel?" Clark whirled around to confront the voice, only to be met in the face by a hard, steel chain. Kevin stood at the other end of it waiting for receiver to fall back, but he didn't even flinch. Clark was about to stand up and match his foe, when a new voice entered the air.

"This is the LuthorCorp Security Squadron. Come out of the building with your hands in the air or we _will_ open fire." The voice drifted in from outside of the warehouse.

Kevin looked down frantically to the lifeless body. "Give her to me." He pleaded to the other figure crouched protectively over her.

"Come out with your hands in the air."

"Give her to me!"

"This is your finale warning."

"**Give her to me!" **He screamed, as Clark picked up Lois' body as he stood, towering over Kevin.

"_No_."

Kevin blinked as the taller figure disappeared with the girl in his arms. He turned to face the exit, as the sound of metal tearing through metal bombarded his ears.

Light engulfed everything: space, time, memories and emotions. Pale and thin, her icy fingers gripped his throat and drew his head closer to hers. She pressed her lips to his, removing from them the stain of her everlasting mark.

He fell back, in peace at last.

* * *

The rain that had started only a few moments before now thundered its way down onto the corn fields of Smallville. Clark came to a stop in one of the meadows on the outskirts of the forest; the sound of machineguns still ringing in his ears, he should have gone back, he should have saved Kevin, but something had stopped him.

He looked down to Lois' pale, motionless body, the rain making her shine in the moonlight. Carefully he laid her down on the ground. "Come on Lois." He called to her, trying to wake her. "Lois please wake up." He wiped the hair back from her white face and shook her gently, trying to arouse some reaction.

Clark's own hair was now covering his face; sodden and dark. The rain that now poured down from the heavens was icy cold, but it wasn't that which sent a shiver down his spine. "Lois wake up!" He cried, shaking her more vividly as the rain water on his face mingled with the fresh salty streams. "_Lois wake up, please. Please wake up. Please_…"

Clark laid her back down as gently as she shaking hands would allow. His emotions in turmoil he gazed down at her, praying this was but a dream. Even now, Lois still looked beautiful; her creamy skin, her cherry lips. But that didn't matter now, Clark knew, it was over. What he would have given for one more day, one more hour, but that was impossible. The sun was gone, and the night was starless.

Kneeling down, there was one last thing he had to do, something he wished he had done years ago. He pressed his lips to hers one last time.

"_Got y'ah_." A voice underneath him giggled. Clark pulled back in surprise, only to be met by Lois' mischievous eyes and wicked grin. His own face erupted into a smile, and, as he pulled her up, all the dark, lonely feelings dissolved away.

"I hate you." He grinned, pulling her in closer.

"I know," She laughed back. "I hate you too."

Their lips met again, the rain stopped and the stars came out.


	12. Beeswing

Lex paced up and down the office floor, his brow burrowing down onto his face in anger and impatience. He held his phone in one hand, and a glass of port in the other. He voice was edgy and harsh as he screamed down the receiver. "I don't care how you find her just do it! No that will not be acceptable!" He paused for a beat. "Because she's my fiancée that's why!" Another pause. "Sheriff, do you have family of your own?" Lex asked curtly. "Well, if you ever want to get within five hundred feet of them again I suggest you stop making excuses and find my partner."

He slammed the phone down on the desk. Frustrated, he took another swig of the sweet fortified wine dancing in his glass. If his day had been bad, the night had been horrific. Lois had now been missing for three hours; the ransom call had come in one hour ago. His security team had traced the call, and rushed to the pinpoint. They had searched the building, but no trace of the future Mrs. Luthor had been found. Lex had not yet given up hope, but the wrenching feeling in the pit of his stomach refused to go away. As he stared down at the old desk, a familiar voice filled his ears. "Subtle as always Lex."

Lex caught his breath in the back of his throat, and spun round to face a vision so dearly missed in its absence. "Lois?" He whispered.

"Last time I checked." Lois answered simply, striding up the office in a manner not befitting the circumstances she had just escaped from. Her immoveable will one of the many things Lex found intoxicating about her. He smiled incitingly as he, and in turn moved closer to her.

"Lois, I thought I'd lost you." He crooned, stroking the hair from her face. He pulled her into his embrace, fondling her curves, and letting his despairs melt into desires.

"You should be so lucky." Lois muttered into his chest, her body reacting to Lex's caress, but her mind far more stern. She pulled back and stood facing Lex, her feet apart and her arms crossed. "Lex," She said flatly. "What exactly were you planning to do to Nancy's family?"

"Just an idle threat I assure you." He smiled, Lois' attempt to seize the floor greatly amusing him. "Sometimes it takes harsh words to get something done." He said blatantly.

Lois just stood, as if to attention, her face impenetrable. "Like it takes half your personal security squad, machine-gunning down a warehouse, to _escort_ someone out?" She shot back, determined not to be ousted from her argument by Lex. That had happened too many times before.

"Well, it worked. You got out." Lex coyed, Lois' little show of power was pleasing him. He smirked; taking a step closer to her, which Lois instinctively took two steps back from, keeping her composure all the time.

She looked him up and down, and then glared straight ahead, the ferocity of her stare causing Lex to flinch just a little. Even this though was enough to give Lois the vigour to carry on. For Lex, to whom feminism was a foreign concept, to show any kind of weakness in front of the determined young woman was a moral victory.

"Oh yes, of course, because that's all that matter's here isn't it?" Lois stated. "I got out so you're happy, and as long as Lex is happy nothing else matters. People could have been killed Lex. In fact, if Clark hadn't pulled me under that table…"

"Clark?" Lex snapped suddenly, his amusement spent, his eyes flashed momentarily with jealously tinged with hatred.

"Yes Lex, Clark." Lois continued, undeterred by Lex's sudden vicious features. "You see, he actually had the balls to come save me, not just send some half-educated goon squad to cut me to ribbons. Okay," She receded. "His actions might have been hasty and stupid, but at least they were admirable."

For a moment Lex eyes glazed over, whether through concentration or ripe hatred, it didn't matter. Once again, his pitiful excuse for a best friend was the thorn in his backside.

The wheels in his head went into overdrive, until finally, he phrased his justification. "Lois, Lois, Can't you see, don't you understand?" Lex sighed, seemingly sincerely. "I _wanted_ to go to you. I really, truly did. But Clark… Clark." He paused just for a second, to catch the look of misunderstanding on Lois' face. She looked lost, just how he needed her. "Well," Lex continued. "He told me not to. He said he didn't think I could have handled it if the worst had happened. He seemed, _incandescent_. He _ordered_ me to stay. I don't think I could have refused. You see Lois, I wanted to save you, but Clark, he stopped me. He has this, _need_, to always be the hero." Lex took Lois in his embrace once again, looking into her face, seeing if his story had gotten through.

Lois just stared at the ground, seemingly beaten. Slowly, in a soft voice she said, "Really? Well then of course that changes everything." Lex smiled, pulling her in closer, only to find himself suddenly stopped. Lois had quite literally put her foot down, wedging herself away from her lover. She lifted her head suddenly, giving Lex the full ferocity of her stare. He blinked, taken back.

"You see Lex," Lois said firmly. "I came here tonight with the intention to try and move past this _idiocy._ I thought that perhaps I could turn a blind eye, like I always seem to, to this whole mess. Like I do with your _questionable_ business practices, your _authoritarian_ approach to this relationship. Or, here's a good one, how about your father's _sudden disappearance_? I've never once questioned you about that, because I was negligent enough to think that relationships should be built on trust." She paused, allowing her words to sink in. "But you really think I could carry on doing that after you feed me such bull-shit? And then, on top of everything else, you try to pin your misgivings on my best friend. If you think I can then, please, explain it to me, because I sure as Hell can't." She shook herself free from his grip, which had become increasingly tight.

"Lois, I'm sorry you feel that way." Lex said, trying to keep his composure. He balled his hands up into fists, anger and indecency coursing through his veins.

"No you're not Lex," Lois continued, herself becoming more heated with each passing blow. She wanted to scream, to yell, but she knew the second she did she would lose whatever authority she had in the argument. Instead, she just allowed her voice to sneer and slur.

"Because feeling sorry involves having empathy, which involves having a heart. You don't own a heart Lex, just a shard of ice." She spat.

Something inside of Lex snapped. He raised his hand and struck Lois across the face, the force throwing her to the ground. "How dare you say that?" He screamed. "How dare you say that? After everything I've given you, everything I'm offering you. I know exactly what girls like you are after." He sneered, leaning menacingly over Lois as she started to rise to her feet. He threw aside his port glass and grabbed Lois by the hair. Kneeling down he yanked her head up to his. "You're all the same!" He yelled. "You want a big home, finical security, diamonds and champagne. And I'm foolishly willing you give you that Lois Lane, because despite what you might think, I actually _do_ love you. You'll never have to work. You'll never have to cook. You'll have all the time in the world to raise _my_ children." He cast her down to the ground once again, and stood hauntingly over her.

Lois crouched down on the floor, her head ringing, her passion lit. She glared up at Lex, like a lioness ready to pounce. "Really? Well, that sounds like Hell. Lex, you might be lord of half the world; you'll not own me as well. I won't be your trophy." She stood up, squaring up to him.

"And whose trophy exactly do you plan on being?" Lex mocked, his eyes blazing. "A policeman's? A novelist's? A _farmer's_? I'm offering you the _world_ Lois Lane. Do you really want to be a poor man's wife over a rich man's queen? What more can I offer you? What do I have to do to make you see that _I_ love you?"

"Lex…" Lois laughed manically, and then, suddenly calmed, as the impact of the last two days finally caught up with her. She swallowed deeply. "As long as there's no price on love, I'll stay." She sighed. "And you wouldn't want me any other way."

She slipped the diamond ring off her finger and, after placing it on the desk, walked out of the office, where Lex just stood, dumbfounded.


	13. Jungleland

**A/N:** Right, some of this was lifted from Bruce Springsteen's _Jungleland_. The point I am trying to get across is that, at the moment, Metropolis is a corrupt, melancholic city, but it will eventually be saved. I will say no more.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. But I _do_ have a red cape. I went to a Halloween party as a sluty-supergirl. You didn't _need_ to know that, but so what, I got mine.

* * *

The cold winter moonlight shone down on the rooftops of Metropolis. The midnight gangs assembled and picked their rendezvous for the night. An opera was being carried out on a turnpike, a bullet being fought out in an alley. The streets are alive as secret debts are paid. The contacts made, they vanished unseen into the night. Kids flashed switch-blades like guitars. The hungry and the hunted exploded into mobs that faced off against each other out in the streets, down in jungle land.

Lana stared out of her bedroom window; no stars glistened in the dreary murk of the harsh city lights. In the parking lot, the visionaries dressed in the latest rage. Inside the back streets, girls were dancing to the records that the DJ's played. Lonely-hearted lovers struggles in dark corners, desperate as the night moves on. Just one look, a whisper and they're gone.

She sighed and closed the curtains. There was nothing for her here. Nothing except solitude. _I suppose that's what I want._ She thought silently to herself.

"Lana," She heard Nell call. "Lana, me and Dean are heading' out. Sure you don't wanna come sweetie?"

"No, I'm fine thanks." Lana called back, wiping away the stray tears that were running down her face. She heard the front door being opened, and then closed. She was alone.

She turned back to the window and looked down at the streets and people below. _How very unlike Smallville._ She sighed. _How could anyone want to live in a big city?_ _Especially Metropolis. It would take a miracle to turn this place around. Fawcett's not much better, and Gotham's slowly going to the dogs. I guess Lois is right; maybe I am just a country mouse._

Below she heard a shot sound out above the crowds, and the sirens that swiftly met it. Here the cops can't protect and would only reluctantly serve.

Lana swallowed another sob and booted up her computer. She'd spilt her emotions for all to see, but now she needed something more. She needed a friend. But who? Her friends were the very people she was trying to get away from. Then, suddenly, a familiar name on her contacts list caught her eye. She clicked to open a new conversation window, and slowly typed her message.

"_Hey Pete."_

"_Hi Lana. I didn't think anyone'd be on this late. Isn't it like 3 in the morning in SV?"_

"_I can't really say, due to the fact that I'm not actually in SV. I kinda had a fight with Clark so I'm staying with Nell in Metropolis."_

"_Yeah, Chlo said. I was just tryin' to pretend like I didn't know. Must have been a big one, East coast's a long way to drive from SV."_

"_Lol, yeah. I had a good sob though, helped the time pass."_

"_Lol, yeah I guess it would."_

Lana sat back in silence. She had a nagging question in the back of her mind, one that she knew she'd have to get out in the open at some stage. Slowly her fingers began to put her thoughts into words.

"_Pete, what did Chloe say our fight was about?"_

"_Well, I think her exact words were, 'Lana found out the truth really is out there.' So yeah, I'm guessin' you're a bit freaked."_

"_Yeah, a bit. That make me a terrible person?"_

"_Nah. To be honest I wasn't exactly overcome with empathy when I first found out. I gave our not-so-little-green-man a hard time about it. But it's hard to hold a grudge when a guy saves you life, a lot. But that's our Clark, always doing the right thing, just because he's Clark."_

"_You know you're not makin me feel any better."_

"_Sorry. Tell you what, my mom's got a trail in Met next week. If you're still there wanna meet up and we can talk face to face."_

Lana smiled, for the first time in a long time.

"_That sounds great. Where and when?"_

"_Monday, about one, outside the DP?"_

"_Right. We'll Talk then, then."_

Over in Wichita Pete was also smiling.

"_Right then. It's a date."_

Lana typed her goodbyes and closed the computer down. Maybe there was life outside of Smallville after all. Things were about to get better, she could feel it. Somehow talking with Pete would make everything clear again. Yes, everything was about to get much better, for everyone.

Lana swung herself over to the windowsill again and gazed down on the forlorn city spread out in front of her. Who knows, perhaps if she could be saved there was hope for Metropolis as well. One day she might even like the idea of coming back here, at a happier time.

Her eyes grew tried, her mind already dreaming. Beneath her, in the city, two hearts were beating, so tender in a bedroom locked. Uptown a Rat's own dream gunned him down as the shots echoed down the hallways. No one watched as the ambulance pulled away or as the girl shut out the bedroom light.

Outside the streets were on fire; a death waltz, between what flesh and what's fantasy. And the poets down there didn't write anything at all; they just stood back and let it all be. And in the quick of the night, they reached for their moment and tried to make an honest stand. But they wounded up wounded, not even dead; down in jungle land.


	14. What a Difference a Day Can Make

**A/N:** The end has come, and it's been interesting to say the least. There have been ups, and there have been downs, but I would just like to say a huge thank you to everyone who stuck with me. So, to you, the readers: _"Thank you. You were fantastic. And you know what? So was I."_

And so, to finish some good old fashioned Clois fluff, dedicated to my mate Mel, because she loves the stuff. Altogether now, on the count of three, 1-2-3… _"Can you feel the fluff tonight…"_

**Disclaimer:** ---

* * *

The stars shone down on the quite fields; free from the vial of the clouds their soft light illumed the restful plants that swayed gently in the cold nigh time breeze. In the darkness of the late night, early morning the silvery light reigned free over the whole of the sleeping town, except for a solitary barn, out of which the slight but warming light of candles glowed.

Clark sat on the old couch, his head resting on his hands, mulling over what the past twenty four hours had taken from him, and given him. What it had almost taken from him, Clark still felt nauseous at the thought of Lois lying there, pale, lifeless, empty, and at the thought of her scheming joy at making him think that she was gone; the sort of sick joke that only Lois Lane would inflict on another human being. And, yet, she'd always manage to get away with it, because there was no one else quite like Lois. Clark smiled; there _really_ was no one else like Lois Lane. His Lois Lane.

"So what exactly_ is_ it about farmboys and brooding?" Lois grinned as she made her entrance, striding up the stair and up to the couch.

"Actually I was contemplating." Clark quipped back instinctively, standing to embrace her.

"Oh, well, that makes _all_ the difference." Lois shot back, backtracking towards the window, smiling teasingly at Clark's disappointed face. "_May one inquire as to the matter of your contemplations_?" She pouted, batting her eyes, impersonating another girl of the same initials.

"I was contemplating how _one_ could fall for a pig-headed, sarcastic, fowl-mouthed army-brat." Clark said walking over to her.

"You think you've got problems. Do you realise how cliché it is to fall for the tall, dark, handsome do-gooder. It's really quite sickening actually." Lois joked inching her way closer to her farmboy. She leaned back on the windowsill and Clark delicately swept up a stray stand of hair that had fallen over her face. He stopped and frowned, and started to stroke her hair line where a large red bruise had appeared. Lois looked up, trying to work out the problem when sense struck her. "Oh, that would be the work of the, er, not so tall, dark, and slightly Gollum like psychopath." She smiled awkwardly, trying to brush-off the cause of the bump as she brush backed Clark's hand. "Or possibly the, slightly temperamental, third-point-of-the-triangle. Who, incidentally, didn't take the _break-up_ quite as _graciously_ as I thought he might." She finished lamely. "I've had worse, trust me."

"Hm," Clark sighed as he looked out of the window and back to Lois. "Déjà vu."

"So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, I believe my hand was on your waist like so." Clark said, as he took firmly but gently by her waist. "And your arm was…"

"Smooth Smallville. Real smooth." Lois laughed, playfully pulling herself back.

"You got a better idea?"

"Actually," She grinned. "I have." She reached up and took his dark, loose curly hair in her hands, pulling his face in closer to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and warmly brought her body closer to his. Their lips met again, softly at first until thirsty passion. Lois felt as if she was floating. Clark knew he was.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *


End file.
